


Yuri!!! on Magikarp

by Dawn on ICE (Dawn_Blossom)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Did you want a fic where Yuuri plays Magikarp Jump? No? Too bad, If Yuuri is a real gamer he would play Magikarp Jump, M/M, No I am not obsessed with Magikarp Jump why do you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn%20on%20ICE
Summary: “Victor!” Yuuri gasps in horror. “Our son was just kidnapped!”“Is Yurio alright?” Victor mumbles, pressing his face deeper into Yuuri’s side.“Not that one,” Yuuri corrects him. He pushes Victor up to look into his eyes. “I mean Koichi.”“Victor, you idiot, wake up!” Yurio shouts. Ouch, his voice is so loud. “Katsudon is talking about his stupid cartoon fish!”





	Yuri!!! on Magikarp

**Author's Note:**

> "I am a very serious writer," I tell myself every day.
> 
> No, but for real, I'm actually working on a serious fic right now. But then I got distracted with the new Magikarp Jump app, and... this happened.
> 
> Also, I made a sideblog focused on YOI if you're interested, [@dawnonice](http://dawnonice.tumblr.com)

Ah, napping. One of life’s great pleasures. In his youth, Victor had spurned the very concept of a nap. There already weren’t enough hours in a day, so why would he want to waste the few he got by sleeping through them?

Young Victor was a fool.

Now, though, with a beautiful fiancé to cuddle up to on the couch, Victor realizes that he has reached nirvana. 

But bliss is always fleeting. Victor is wrenched from his slumber by the sound of a shriek.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasps in horror. “Our son was just kidnapped!”

Victor is still half-asleep, and his fiancé’s words do not make any sense to him. He is pretty sure that they do not have a son… yet. Would Yuuri like a son? Victor would do anything for Yuuri. Maybe they can adopt. Yurio is practically their adopted son already. Oh, maybe that’s who Yuuri is talking about.

“Is Yurio alright?” Victor mumbles, pressing his face deeper into Yuuri’s side.

He hears a sputtering that sounds a lot like an angry, hissing kitten. Oh, good, Yurio’s fine.

“Not that one,” Yuuri corrects him. He pushes Victor up to look into his eyes. “I mean Koichi.”

“Oh…” Victor says. Do they have a son named Koichi? That sounds good. Koichi is probably really cute. Takes so much after Yuuri. Such a good kid. What kind of evil person would kidnap him?

“Do we need to call the police…?” Victor mumbles, already starting to fall back into a dream. He and Yuuri are surrounded by three black-haired children. Triplets. Wait, doesn’t he know some other triplets? Right, the Nishigori triplets. They’re a lot to handle. But Victor’s children are different. They’re perfect, like Yuuri. 

“Victor, you idiot, wake up!” Yurio shouts. Ouch, his voice is so loud. “Katsudon is talking about his stupid cartoon fish!”

“I don’t want to hear this from someone who spends real money on neko atsume,” Yuuri says sharply.

“I won that gold with my own two legs! I can spend my winnings how I want!” Yurio insists.

With all this arguing, even Victor can’t remain in dreamland any longer. He sighs and sits up, linking his arm with Yuuri’s.

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asks, leaning his head on his fiancé’s shoulder. “I couldn’t really follow anything that just happened.”

“I noticed,” Yuuri says drily. He shoves his phone towards Victor, who takes it carefully into his hands. On the screen is a picture of a bird scooping up a bright red fish. Oh, right, Yuuri had been in the process of downloading a new app when Victor had fallen asleep. 

“I am so sorry your fish died, Yuuri,” Victor says, squeezing his fiancé’s arm.

“He’s a Koiking…” Yuuri mumbles, pressing himself closer to Victor. “Magikarp in English. You know the Pokémon franchise, don’t you?”

“Um… like Pikachu?” Victor asks, stating the name of the one character he’s pretty sure he’s heard of.

“Yes,” Yuuri says with a nod. “Pikachu is in this game, too. I’ll show you, here.”

“But… isn’t your magic-koi dead?” Victor asks in confusion.

“Koiking. Or Magikarp,” Yuuri corrects absentmindedly. “And yes, but the game gives you a new one,” Yuuri explains, tapping the screen several times in rapid succession.

“You— You’re _replacing_ our _son?_ ” Victor asks with a gasp.

“Victor,” Yuuri says solemnly, taking his fiancé’s hand into his own. “I know it’s hard, but we have to move on. We’ll raise this one the right way. He’ll be a world champion just like his fathers.”

“Oh, Yuuri!” Victor exclaims happily. “I love him already. What’s his name?”

“Koji,” Yuuri answers, smiling with pride.

“I can’t believe how stupid you two are being,” Yurio grumbles as he takes his fiftieth screenshot of his neko atsume cats.

**Author's Note:**

> The internet tells me that "Koichi" means "light/shining first (child)" and that "Koji" means "light/shining second (child)" and idk why but I just thought it would be hilarious for Yuuri to name his Magikarp children like that.


End file.
